


Wandlight

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Livejournal community Romancing The Witch's annual holiday challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandlight

"_Lumos_." The light from his wand spilled across her face, illuminating her perfect cheekbones, the sensual fall of her ice-blond hair, and her lips, as red as a poisoned apple. Her robes caught the dim glow, amplifying it, thousands of brilliant crystals sparkling, mesmerizing him.

"I am free, but only for a moment," she said breathlessly. "He will suspect if I'm away too long."

Her frigid demeanor, her cold eyes--but he knew there was a fire within, black-sparked, taut, a flame to make even the most resolute man break upon her altar.

The wand fell to the ground, forgotten.


End file.
